The use of elastomeric O-ring seals having a generally circular cross section to seal a rotating or reciprocating shaft or piston is well-known. The O-ring seal is typically placed in a sealing groove in sealing engagement with a housing and the shaft or piston to be sealed.
The O-ring seal may, on occasion, roll within the seal groove when the shaft or piston is moved relative to the housing. This will induce excessive wear on the seal itself which may lead to premature failure of the seal.